


You found me dressed in black

by dinahlaurel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinahlaurel/pseuds/dinahlaurel
Summary: you bet your ass i needed to write something after 5x10 was over. anyways i tried also let's pretend that final scene didn't happen because mess(TM).





	

He visits her everyday, 2.45 pm exactly according to the clock outside her cell. And she doesn't understand a thing. Not only she was working with his enemy, but she almost killed his ex-fiancé, threatened his life and everyone in his team. He should hate her.

She wants him to. It would've made things so much easier.

"How do you feel today?" he asks, an almost hopeful smile on his features. She wants to punch it right out his face, scream until his ears are bleeding just so he'll stop smiling like an idiot. Smiling like he used to smile to her. "Trapped, still. It's very boring, very repetitive, very dull, just like your questions. Why are you here?" Black Siren spits out, anger pumping through her veins.

It's not fair, he should've given up on her by now. "Because I told you we could do this together, I told you i'd keep you safe too," Oliver shrugs, as if that's obvious. As if she should know that he cares, as if she hasn't lived the past 10 years of her life pushing everyone away, terrorizing anyone in her way, causing horror and mayhem in every city she crossed, even on this earth.

He cares. How stupid is that? He doesn't even know her for god's sake!

"I could've killed you," Black Siren replies after a moment, forcing herself not to look into his eyes— it's too painful, too cruel, "I still could kill you."

Technically, at least.

She would never, not when he looks like he does. No matter how much she's suffered, how ruthless and cold she's grown out to be, next to him everything changes. Because he's Oliver Queen and she's Dinah Laurel Lance. And even he's not the Oliver she knew— she already lost him once, she can't kill him, not even if she wanted to. He doesn't say anything, doesn't threaten her, doesn't laugh or mock her for being locked the way Felicity Smoak did back in Star City.

Instead he just stands there, staring. Observing. Can he see through her facade? Does he... feel the same things she does? The strange pull between them, the anger, the longing, the frustration. He misses her too, she knows, the Laurel Lance of this earth. A better version of her, someone she could never ever dream of being. No matter how much he insists that she could.

"Do you really think I can do it?" She breaks the silence after a while, moving closer to the bars and falling onto her knees with a sigh, looking small for the very first time in weeks. Dark leather tails of her coat falling open behind her. Broken wings of a broken girl locked away inside a cage. "N-not be like this, do you think..." her voice breaks, a knot forming in her throat as her eyes fill with tears that she refuses to let fall down, "Do you think I can be happy?"

Like her counterpart was, until she died. She's read up enough on her, she's seen her statue. Laurel Lance of this earth might have lost her Oliver Queen too, in a way, but didn't lose herself. She was happy. she was a hero, she had friends, a family. This city loved her, and she loved what she did too. So much so, that she died for it. And then there was her, leading an army of murderous metahumans under the thumb of an even more homicidal maniac because there was nothing left for her to do. No one left for her to love. Oliver, her family, everyone gone. At least screaming away her pain and anger made her feel something, even if it was at the expense of other people's lives. If she couldn't be happy, then why should anyone else? Life isn't fair like that.

"I do," Oliver nods, his stupid hopeful smile growing, her glove covered hands holding harder onto the cell bars because god— he should stop doing that. Muttering the words he never got to say to her, smiling like that. He should stop reminding her of him so much already. Not even that mask and hood can hide it, how did people not recognize him? At least he didn't have Robert's ridiculous beard. "They're not going to let you free me just like that, not after what I did," her eyelashes flutter quick, pushing away her tears as she inhales. With a cocky grin, Oliver simply smiles and tells her "I might know someone," before slipping his hand between the bars to help her stand up.

And sure, this isn't what she'd always dreamed of. Moving onto Central City trying to start over after Oliver's death was just the beginning of the end of her, but it lead to this moment, right now, to this Oliver, too. And maybe it was fate, she had just been too impatient until now. 10 years is a long time but maybe, just maybe, she could actually start over now. Completely. Not a new city, but a new earth."What about people that knew her? Laurel—"

"We'll figure something out," Oliver shrugs, "but first... I think there's something in the lair that she would've wanted you to wear."


End file.
